Intricate reflections
by XxbpmathisxX
Summary: Bella realizes that Edward is going to leave her and she ambushes him before he can go. Things don't work out like she would have thought and she learns that life is like an intricate design. AU new moon This is a one shot. I might add to it later. We will see.


This is a one shot, that I might turn into a multi chapter fic.

Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and it's characters.

Let me know what you think.

Edward and I were on my way back to my house. We left right after Carlisle had finished patching up my arm. Tonight did not go well by any means. But I wasn't angry with Jasper; so he tried to eat me? I can't expect nothing to happen when I'm a clumsy human trying to hang out with a coven of vampires. This is also just another reason why I need to be changed.

Seeing Charlie's police cruiser in our driveway had pulled me out of my thoughts. This was going to be interesting. It's a good thing I am clumsy or I'd have a hard time explaining why I come home hurt so often. I wonder what my story will be this time.

Edward puts my truck in park and is on my side opening the door before my hand can reach the handle. Our drive here had been completely silent. I was starting to get nervous, he was acting a little distant, probably blaming himself for tonight's events. He was such a drama queen sometimes.

Bloody brooding boyfriend.

"So are you going to stay tonight? I'll just tell Charlie about my arm and I'll be right up," I said getting out of my ancient truck.

"I can't stay tonight I need to get back and help with Jasper." He didn't make eye contact when he spoke to me. I needed to get him to look at me. I needed to know what he was thinking. Edward acts irrationally some times so you never really know if things are okay or if he's going to flip his over protective switch and say that I need some one better for me. Human for me is more like what he means.

"Well it's still my birthday can I ask for one last thing?" he smiles at my question and replies.

"Name it and it's yours."

"Can I have a kiss?" I ask as I bite my lip he leans into my face slowly and kisses me, but it's not just any kiss this kiss is different. He kisses me like this is going to be the last kiss we ever share.

Now, now I'm very suspicious. I tell him I love him and walk into my house Charlie is passed out in the recliner with a beer in his hand snoring loudly. I chuckle take the beer away and usher him to bed. I'm actually thankful I don't have to answer any questions tonight about my arm.

I walked back into the living room and dig for the remote to the TV that has been lost in the recliner Charlie was previously sitting. With my good arm I fish out the remote and go to shut the TV off when I see a preview to a romance movie come on it's a film about a guy that apparently is going off to war. His wife or girlfriend is crying and yelling at him saying you promised, you promised to stay here! You said you would never leave me! But the guy goes to war anyway and is trying to make his way back home to her after everyone thinks he's dead. I shut the TV off and head upstairs to bed.

But for some reason that movie trailer stays with me. Edward had made promises to never leave me too. He wouldn't leave me, would he? I knew what I had to do. I had to go see him tonight. I pulled on my shoes and thought of Alice. ALICE! She would see me coming over and Edward would read her thoughts. I needed to be indecisive and keep changing my mind to hide in the holes of her visions. Okay I changed my mind I'm putting on my shoes and I'm going to the diner yes the diner I wanted pie, yummy pie. Grabbing my keys I stopped and saw Charlie's keys to his cruiser. I didn't need to be Alice to know I was going to be in so much trouble for this. I grabbed Charlie's keys and ran out the door. I put the car in neutral and let the natural slope of the driveway push the car onto the street. Once I was out of the drive way I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I put my seat belt on, you know safety first, put the car in drive and took off toward the diner. As I approached the diner I changed my mind and decided to go toward the high school once I arrived at the high school I changed my mind and decided to go to the hospital. The whole time I was getting closer and closer to the Cullen's home. But I was hiding in the holes of Alice's visions.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and was met outside by Emmett.

"Bella, you took Charlie's cruiser?" Emmett gaped at me.

"Where is he?" I said as I tried to move past Emmett toward the side door of the house.

I could hear shouting as I got closer and then everything was quiet. I guess they had figured out I was here.

"Bella, what brings you by so late? Everything fine with your stitches?" Carlisle asked smiling at me.

"Carlisle, I love you like a father which is why I'm about to be bold with you. I've had enough of the pleasantries. Where is Edward?"

Carlisle didn't even have a chance to respond before I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"We need to talk," my voice was strong and unwavering.

"Bella love, maybe you should go home and rest and we will talk tomorrow. You've been through a whole lot today. You need time to recoup from your injuries."

"No, we can talk now!" I rose my voice higher.

"Bella.."

"No, I've had it with you. Who do you think you are?"

"uhhh…what? I don't understand." Edward sputtered out.

"I said.. Who do you think you are? Do you think I'm stupid Edward? Well do you?"

"No, of course not. I don't think you are stupid," he said looking anywhere but at my face.

"Then tell me why? We're you even going to say good bye to me or just take off in the middle of the night?" he just stared at me and remained quiet. I was hoping he would of denied it and called me paranoid but no such luck.

"Don't look at me like that. You really underestimate me. I know you Edward and I know you love me. But I can't keep going on like this. All the secrets. The lies, like when Alice is having a vision and you look concerned but tell me it's nothing. I'm so over it. You've never truly treated me like your equal." Part of me couldn't believe that I was finally saying all this to his face but once I started I couldn't stop.

"So how about we take a shot of honesty for a minute. We're you planning on leaving me?" I stared at him waiting for his answer, needing the confirmation.

"Yes, Bella I was planning on leaving tomorrow after I talked to you. I want you to have a normal life. I don't want this for you. When I'm with you at night and I'm listening to you sleep do you know how much I wish I could be sleeping beside you? So many of us would love to switch places with you."

"Tell me Edward how were you going to convince me to let you leave without me? You promised me when all that stuff happened with James that you wouldn't leave me. You promised." I could feel myself holding back tears. I couldn't cry, at least not yet.

"Bella I knew you wouldn't allow me to leave you so I was going to try and make it a clean break by hurting you so you would hate me." I gave a very un-lady like snort at his words.

"So just so I'm getting this straight you were going to try and break my heart so I'd let you go?" My sadness was quickly being turned into anger.

At this point I didn't care who was in the room if he wanted a broken heart he was going to get one and it wasn't going to be just mine. I was starting to question if I was ever really his mate.

"If I was your mate how could you stand to see me so broken because that's what I would have been if you broke my heart! Am I even your Mate?" His eyes looked pained.

"I'm not sure." I could hear him whisper out.

"Well isn't that convenient for you? If you aren't sure the chances are you're not my mate," I spat at him.

"Bella, look this kind of thing doesn't happen often that you mistake your mate. I haven't met mine yet but I'm sure you and her will share many similarities."

"Edward what makes you think I'll be anything like her?"

"Because Bella, I wouldn't have thought you were my mate if you didn't possess qualities or physical features my mate will have. I can't see into your head and despite what I'm saying to you, know that I do love you. I love you so much." Edward grabbed my hand as he said he loved me.

"Please don't touch me. I can't do this right now. What if you find her next week? What happens to me?" I said as I pulled my hand from his.

"You know what? Don't bother packing up. I'm leaving. I'll go to Jacksonville it will be better for me to move forward with a fresh start." I tell him before taking off to find Alice.

I tell Alice to keep in touch and give out hugs to everyone as I make my way towards the door. That is until I hear Rosalie run her mouth.

"Finally, the human is starting to understand she isn't wanted." Something in me snaps as I turn towards her.

"You know what Rosalie why don't you grow up! Oh that's right… always frozen at 18 I guess you're incapable."

I can't believe I said that. It was probably the meanest thing I have ever said to someone. But in my anger I grabbed my keys yanked the glass door open and slammed it closed behind me.

I finally made it home pulling the cruiser into the driveway to my dad's house. The morning after I explained what happened to my arm. I tell him that I promise to visit but I want to go live with mom in Jacksonville. He is sad but I know this will be for the best. I lived with my mom for a few months before I started to make a few new friends. Alice and I talk all the time. I even talk to Edward every now and then. Emmett sends me funny Emails. My heart would have been shattered by them leaving me completely but being able to contact them keeps the pain at bay. I visited Charlie and the Cullen's once since I left. Currently it was the summer after graduation. I had lived with my mom for almost two years now. I only had the rest of the summer left before I started college.

I was soon boarding a plane on my way to the University of Texas. I had toured the campus because of Phil, my step-dad, had went to college there. But it was the campus I fell in love with; the atmosphere was fun and exciting. We had been worried about tuition when I had found out I had been accepted but mom and dad said we would do whatever it took so I could go.

It wasn't until three weeks before I was scheduled to leave that I received a bouquet of flowers with a card that had read 'Bella, shut up and accept it' with no name and a letter stating that I had been chosen as the winner of the Whitlock-Brandon Scholarship Fund for a fully paid ride to the University of Texas.

Although I was upset with Alice and Jasper for such an extravagant present I was also happy that now my parents and myself wouldn't be in debt trying to send me to school. I called them both and thanked them multiple times.

I was thinking about my future College life ahead of me when the pilot called out over the cabin to tell us passengers that we will be landing shortly.

I got off the plane and went too baggage claim to check out my bags. The airport was buzzing with excitement. A man caught my eye he was standing in dress slacks, dress shirt and bow tie holding a dozen red roses. He had a cute geek look about him, my gaze was broken by a squealing woman running into his arms covering his face with kisses. You could hear the sounds of 'awe' as well as 'get a room' at the couple clearly not caring they are in public.

I started searching for my bag when the couple went from PDA to PPDA (Public Pornographic Display of Affection). I finally found my bag I had bought bright pink duct tape and made little tags so I could tell which one was mine. I looked back at the couple and saw they had left probably to find a room. Must be nice to have someone. At times like this I really missed Edward. Or maybe I just missed the thought of having someone that was mine.

I walked outside the airport bags in hand and summoned a taxi to take me to the dorms.

The cab driver dropped me off at the dormitories and from there I was sent to check in with my RA (Resident Assistant).

I saw a guy with brownish red hair and blue eyes at a reception desk so I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask where I could find my RA.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan I was told to find my RA?"

"Swan you say? Hmmm.. Looks like your RA is Daniel."

"Daniel as in a boy? I thought I would have a female?" I asked.

"Nope my information on my computer shows you with Daniel and your room number is 1204. I can get your key for you. Here you go. so you could go ahead and go on up if you want."

"Thank you…" I paused to get his name.

"Lawson."

"Thank you Lawson."

"No problem Swan."

I grabbed the key and walked off in search of room 1204. Finally I had found it and it appeared my roommate had already claimed her bed and had all of her stuff neatly organized.

I started unpacking my things fixing them how I wanted. I set up my webcam so I could Skype back home. After a while I had everything set up and went to explore for a bit. I went and had dinner at the Bartlett Dining Hall on campus. Getting my food I sat down at an available table I had seen when someone approached me.

"So you must be fresh meat. Or you would know that this table has regular occupants who sit here everyday." I looked up and saw a very pretty girl with light brown hair and blue eyes staring at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I said trying to get my stuff together.

"No no. Don't leave. This isn't high school. The names Morgan, Morgan Matthews." Her accent was strong I'd bet she was a native Texan. She smiled sweetly as she sat down across from me.

Her phone started ringing in the dining hall and she looked at it and made a face.

"Oh dear, It seems my friends have decided to do Supper off campus. Would you care to join us?"

"Not tonight I just ate and everything but thank you."

"Alright then sugar I will hopefully see you around."

"Have fun," I called out after her.

She shot me a wink and was out the door.

I was kind of thankful she didn't push me to go. I was beat from the days events. Tomorrow was the first day of classes and I wanted to go to sleep.

When I woke up I saw that my room mate still hadn't come home last night. classes went by without a hitch. Most of the teachers were explaining the course on lines for the semester. Around lunch time I went back to the dining hall to see if Morgan was there today. A friend would be really nice right now.

I saw that the same table as yesterday was empty and so I went and got my food and took it to the table until I remembered I had forgotten napkins. I got back up and was at the drink bar getting napkins when I felt a hand snake around my waist and hot breath ghosted over my neck making me shiver. if I hadn't been so alarmed it might would of felt nice.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? ," a masculine voice had said. Part of me wanted to say yes but not knowing this person was enough for me to regain my senses.

"I wasn't planning on it." I told him and turned around really quick not expecting what I saw or who I saw standing before me.

"Jasper?" I gasped right before I blacked out.

I started waking up and the guy whose arms I passed out in had turned into a girl. She had brown wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a round face, and around the same size and build.

"Wow, Daniel wasn't kidding you really do look like her. Hi, I'm Abigail but please call me Abby."

"Bella," I said trying to sit up slowly.

I just sat and looked at her.

"Daniel said he frightened you. I can only imagine getting grabbed by a stranger can be alarming."

"It wasn't just being grabbed by a stranger, it was his face. I can't explain it but it reminded me a lot of someone I know." I said feeling exhausted.

"Daniel said you knew him? That you had said his name. Well his middle name." Abigail asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, weird, I had a friend back home named Jasper and he looked similar. But I think it was the lack of food in my body making me feel woozy." I lied trying to cover up my mess up.

"Oh. Well while you were out you received calls from a chick named Alice." She told me while handing me my phone.

Sure enough Alice had called seven times.

Abby walked me to my building and were on my floor near my room when I heard Abby talking.

"Wow, you might live next door to me, this is my section too. Daniel must be your RA."

Figures.

"Yeah and my room is right there at 1204 but I'm never there I always stay in Lawson's room, I haven't even met my room mate yet." Abby laughed.

I turned to look at her. Before I started laughing.

"1204 is my room. I'm your room mate." I told her.

"Oh.. small world huh?"

"Extremely. Well thank you for looking after me."

"It's no problem."

Once we were inside our room. I sat at my desk and powered up my laptop to check emails. I had four emails from Alice.

To: BMSWAN

From: ALICECULLEN

Subject: Call me

I had a vision of you kissing a human looking Jasper you better call me immediately!

I looked over to see Abby watching TV.

"I'm going to go out for some fresh air but I feel fine now. So I'll see you when I get back." I told her as I practically ran out the door cell phone in hand.

Once I was out of the building my phone started ringing Alice's name lighting up my screen.

"Hey, okay so one question at a time please." I told her before she could even start pumping me for information.

"Has the kiss happened yet?"

"No. But I was felt up by him mistaking me for his girlfriend I assume."

"Look just so you know Edward was here when I had that vision of you and that guy kissing and he's upset but he's trying to act like he's not. And I drew the guy out for Jasper. Carlisle thinks he may be a relative of Jaspers."

"So you want me to find out more information about this guy?"

"Jasper would appreciate it. If you could at least find out his full name and date and place of birth."

"what do you want me to say? Hey Daniel show me your birth certificate."

"Bella, all you have to do is talk to him. It is a fact that people like to talk about themselves you would be surprised about what information people will tell you about their lives just by carrying on a simple conversation. Aren't you just a little curious about him?"

"Well yes of course I'm curious about him. But I'm also embarrassed I passed out in his arms."

"Don't be embarrassed. Oh my… okay I was going to wait but I think I'll give it to you now. Go and check your mailbox."

"my mailbox?"

"Yes, yes go now."

Thankfully I was close to my mailbox when she asked me. I dug out my keys and opened my box to find a little light blue box with white ribbon. It was the well known Tiffany and company box.

"Alice, you got me jewelry? Enough with the presents." I said trying to sound angry but I was actually pretty excited. I ripped off the ribbon and held my breath as I opened the box. Inside the box was a magnificent… key chain? A key chain? But it was a key chain with a bezel set diamond in the center of the pendent next to the chain where it read Tiffany & Co.

"Oh…. wow, Alice thank you. I love it. How did you know I always wanted a key chain with a diamond in it." I told her and I could hear laughter, everyone's laughter, through the phone. It was like I was on….

"Alice! Am I on speaker phone?"

The laughter continued and I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry Bella but I couldn't resist I had seen your reaction to getting that key chain and I couldn't help myself. Your real present is still in the Tiffany bag wrapped up in the white tissue paper." Alice told me while trying the stifle her laughter.

Real gift? I dug into the bottom of the bag and felt another box. I opened the box and it was a key. A key to a car.

"Oh my gosh you guys bought me a car! Thank you so much I can't believe you did this. Oh, where is it? I'm to excited to pretend to be mad at you guys for getting me something."

I had used to spend a lot of time being upset when people spent money on me but then I remembered some thing very important. I don't make any one buy me anything. They chose to get me something and I should be grateful of their generosity.

"It's should be the only car in the parking lot with a giant red bow on it."

Once I found it in squealed.

It was a midnight blue Lexus RX.

And then I unlocked the door sat in the driver seat and squealed again.

"Oh my gosh guys I'm blown away. I would give you all kisses and hugs if I was there with you."

"We are so happy you love your car dear." I heard Esme's voice though the phone.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Why am I the last name you call out? Ouch Bella, that hurts." Edward said.

"Sorry I said everyone's name with their spouse and you my dear are the odd man out." I said to Edward cheerfully I was still super excited about my new car.

"Okay why don't you take it for a test drive and we will call you soon. Okay? I'm glad you like it." Alice said.

"Okay, I love you guys and again thank you so much for my car. I'll talk to you guys soon."

There was a chorus of 'bye Bella' and 'enjoy your new car' through my phone.

The interior was black leather and the dashboard had so many buttons it would take me hours to figure out the purpose of each one.

I putt my key in the ignition and heard the quiet hmm of the engine.

Putting the car in reverse I saw it had a back up camera which I love.

I decided to go down to the local diner and pick up some food. I still hadn't eaten from when I had fainted earlier and I was famished.

Pulling in I could see it was packed with college students like myself.

Putting my new car in a parking space I cut off the car and made my toward the door of the diner. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. I turned towards to voice and saw it was Daniel arguing with a brunette. She had brown hair about my length and she was about my same height and body shape. This must have been the girl he thought I was before in the dining hall. She looked down right pissed.

I decided to mind my own business, stop being nosey and go ahead and go inside when I saw the girl look at me. She came over to me and started yelling at me about me trying to steal her 'Danny' away from her. My face flushed Scarlett red. People were starting to stare at the scene she was creating. Thankfully Daniel jumped in at my defense and told her it was an honest mistake and I had nothing to do with it.

"If you are going to sit here and defend her then we are over." The angry brunette told Daniel before turning to me saying "Yeah he's all yours. Good luck with that." She then proceeded to get in her convertible and speed off.

I just stood there mind boggled by the events that just took place when Daniel spoke to me. "You okay? We both know it wasn't your fault about what happened earlier in the dining hall."

"Oh, yes I know. I'm sorry though about your girlfriend." I told him making eye contact with his bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry about her I've really only known her for three days. Although she was my ride back and she left so that kind of sucks." He chuckled.

"I can give you a ride back if you need one. I was just coming for some food because I didn't get to eat earlier."

"Well, let's go inside and get some food in you. They have great burgers here."

We sat together and I used this opportunity find out whatever information I could about him for Alice and Jasper. The waitress came and took our orders and we fell into a bit of silence before I spoke to him.

"So, Daniel have you lived in Texas all your life?" he looked relieved at my question.

"But of course. I grew up in Galveston."

"Galveston? Isn't that near the coast?"

"Yes, I think the beach is one of the things I miss the most that and momma's home cooking." He chuckled.

"Are you and your mom close?" he shifted a little uncomfortably on his side of the booth.

"You don't have to answer my question if it's too intrusive." I said trying to calm him but he just shook his head at me.

"No, it's fine. It's just my mom is one of the most important people in my life and that's made my past relationships with girls difficult." He simply stared at me waiting for me to comment.

"I think that's great you being close to your mom. They say a man who treats his mom well will treat his wife the same." After realizing what I said I blushed slightly. Hoping to save myself I continued talking.

"Well any woman should realize and appreciate the value of a strong relationship with their mothers. So, when's your birthday?"

"August 7th 1998, but hold up. But about you and your mom?"

"I love my mom she's wonderful and I'd do anything for her but I spent most of my childhood raising her. She's a free spirit you could say, very impulsive. I can't tell you how many classes she has dragged me too. Pilates, aqua aerobics those are just a few."

I started thinking briefly about my time with my mom after I left Forks and left Edward.

A lot had changed since I had went to Jacksonville. I had discovered a new found love for shopping but only every so often would I get the desire to go. My balance and coordination got better thanks to my mother dragging me her yoga and Zumba classes. So I was no longer the accident prone klutz. And the time I spent at the beach in Florida gave me a nice glow that I had become very fond of.

I have to say in all, the time away from Edward was good for me. I got to become my own person and not the person I thought I had to be so Edward would stay with me. I still love Edward very much and for a while I felt foolish for loving him until I realized I'll probably always love him. He was my first love and that won't ever change but the way I love him will. I love him like a dear friend I cherish. Our time together was always adventurous and our memories together will live on.

I heard the clicking of silverware and noticed he was talking. Crap. I've been spaced out.

"….so with my dad doing tours for the military it's mostly been just mom, me and Abigail."

Okay, so the dad is in the military. And so was Jasper. Wait Abigail who is Abigail? Hmm… how do I word my question so I get to know about his family history with the military and find out who Abigail is.

"So was that hard for you and your sister for your dad to be gone so much?"

"Not really it's kinda expected in my family to join the army. Whitlock is a well known name within the walls of the armed forces."

"So most of your family joins the military? Anyone historical I should know about?"

"Well, we do have family in the military going all the way back to the civil war."

"The civil war!" I tried sounding excited hoping he would share more information, maybe he knew of Jasper.

"Oh yeah, he was a major but he was killed in battle, at least they think because his body was never found."

"We have stories we are told at family reunions. And the family has a book all about our ancestry." He said starting to seem bored of the conversation. Time to change the subject.

"So what do you plan to study?" His eyes lit up a little at the mention of his course study.

"I really want to be a Psychologist. Having so many people in our family in the military I would like to help them and others cope with PTSD."

"That's a wonderful idea. Did you ever think about joining the military?"

"Nah. That is great for them but seeing first hand what it can do to someone's mental state…" Daniel trailed off shuddering slightly.

"right…" I said slowly. But I didn't want him to think I was cold so I quickly added, "I'm not trying to down play the seriousness of what you said I just don't have the right words."

He just looked at me with an raised brow. I felt my cheeks flush from embarrassment. Furthermore to add insult to injury he starts laughing. Well then…

"Look I was trying to be nice but if you are going to insist on being the rude one then I obviously am wasting my time talking to you." I huffed getting my things and getting up from the booth when I felt a hand around my wrist.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Please don't walk away it's just been a crazy day and your unlike any girl I've ever met." He looked sincere so I sat back down at the table.

We started talking again until we eventually closed down the diner, not wanting this night to end we went back to his dorm to continue our conversation. Which lead to having a drink, a few drinks, okay a lot of drinks.

A LOT OFF DRINKS LATER…

"Marry me Bella." Daniel 'proposed' with a goofy grin on his face.

"You hardly even know me Daniel." I said giggling.

"You are 100% right." He waved a finger at me swaying on his feet. "I barely know you. But what I do know is that you are it for me. I feel like I've known you for a while please say yes and marry me. Tonight. Marry me."

My response….

It was definitely the alcohol talking. "Okay let's do it."

Apparently…. If you sneak off campus and take a night bus to central Austin there is a 24/7 jewelry café combo. It's a Jewelry store that also preforms weddings and then sells coffee and cakes and pastries in the semi connected building next door. The place was named 'Just a dash of frosting.' Clever I guess. Buy the ring, get married, order some cake.

We walked in laughing like the teenagers we were. The man behind the counter looked up at us with an amused grin.

"I need a white gold band for my future wife and a titanium band for myself" Daniel slurred.

The man behind the counter looked like he was contemplating something.

"I think he knows were drunk. Be cool." I whispered loudly to Daniel.

Daniel straightened up his posture and had a nonchalant expression on his face. Seeing him trying to act serious put me into a fit of giggles. I guess the counter man had made up his mind.

"madam, sir? I need to know what size rings you will need." We walked to the counter and he sized our fingers. Mine was a 6.5 and his was a 10 and a quarter.

"Would you like the wedding package?" counter man had asked.

"I don't know darlin' do you want the wedding package?" Daniel looked at me awaiting my answer.

"What come in the wedding package?" I giggled.

"The license, pictures, a 6 inch wedding cake, 2 witnesses, and an additional 20% off your ring purchase."

"Yes! We need pictures! We will do the wedding package." Daniel said so loud is caused me to jump. The counter man wasn't even frazzled and just had a smile on his face.

"wonderful." Counter man said. "Follow me." He led us towards a door that opened into what appeared to be an alter with 3 crème benches on each side and a long dark blue carpet making up aisle. Dark blue, gold, and crème seemed to be the wedding colors.

"Let's begin. Repeat after me…"

THE MORNING OR AFTERNOON AFTER….

I woke up having to pee really badly. Daniel had his arm around me holding me tightly. Wiggling out off his grasp, I gasped I was stark naked. I slipped out of bed searching for my clothes. I found my jeans and top that's all I needed to run down the hall and pee. Feeling the relief of emptying out my bladder I went to flush the toilet kicking the toilet lever with my foot. Going to the sink to wash my hands my eyes catching the glimmer of my wedding band. WEDDING BAND! Suddenly everything that had happened last night came back to me. A sick feeling in my stomach I took some water and splashed it on my face. I need to get back and talk to Daniel.

Walking back into Daniels room he was still asleep almost exactly how I left him. Stepping towards him I shook him slightly. "Daniel, wake up."

He looked up at me sleepily. "mornin'."

"Daniel do you remember what happened last night?"

"I can guess." He smirked at me.

"ha ha, this is no time for games." I said tears starting to form behind my eyes as the implications of last night events started to set into reality.

"Look, we had sex. It will be okay. I know it might have been fast but it will be okay." Daniel tried to console me by rubbing my back. He really was sweet.

"Look, it's not about that, look at your hand."

He looked at his right hand examining it.

"Your other hand." I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms.

His eyes looked comical like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh..Oh. Crap! I remember going to 'Just a dash of frosting'." He said, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands tugging his hair with his head bowed down.

"Okay we need to figure some stuff out but first I have an extreme headache. Let's get coffee and then run over to the courthouse and see about annulment papers. If that's okay with you." Daniel looked at me like he was waiting for me to oppose his suggestion.

"No coffee sounds wonderful and an annulment sounds even better. We barely know each other." I gave him a small smile.

He returned my smile and I left after we decided to split up, get ready for the day, and meet back up with him for coffee.

Getting out of my shower I heard my phone ringing. Please don't let it be my parents I chanted in my head. Looking at my phone I saw Alice's name flash across the screen. Ugh.. what if she saw in a vision? Horrified I answered the phone, ready to get this over with.

"Hey Alice."

"Good morning Mrs. Whitlock." He whimsical voice chimed through the phone.

"I figured you would of saw what happened." I sighed.

"Yep." She said popping the p. I was starting to get nervous this was very unlike Alice.

I was expecting her to be flipping out but she wasn't.

"Alice when did you see this happen?"

"Don't be mad but I saw it happen two days ago."

"Two days? Alice, you do realize that you could of stopped me getting married?!" I said yelling into my phone.

"Yes, Bella I'm aware I could of stopped the wedding but I've seen the future and this wedding or Daniel is going to be so good for you."

What had she seen? I wondered to myself.

"Alice, we are fixing to meet up for Coffee and then head to the court house to get this mistake fixed. I don't know if Edward and I are going to ever be able to fix things but I don't want to put an extra hurdle in the mix stopping us further from rekindling things." I told her.

Truth be told being with Edward was easy. I was comfortable with him and knew him. I could easily fall back into a relationship with him again. But then I started to think of Daniel. He was so handsome with his blue eyes and blonde hair and when he kissed me I felt things I hadn't felt with Edward. All I could think was he fits too. When did my life get so complicated?

"Okay Bella, I need you to sit down. When Edward saw you with Daniel he got upset and left and well he came back… with his mate."

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. Was she pretty? Nice? Was she human? Alice must of known what I was thinking because she started talking again.

"Her name is Elsa. She very is pretty. She has long brown hair and brown doe eyes and she is very kind and sweet. Much like someone else I know." She laughed.

I was still very curious and this newcomer so I asked Alice to tell me more about her.

"Okay.. She is Carlisle's singer if you can believe that. Edward found her in the cancer ward at another hospital while he was running. He smelt her scent first and got closer. He said she was laughing and had the most beautiful smile. She is 20 and dying from terminal brain cancer. Edward started talking to her and they felt drawn toward each other and he told her about us. Long story short she is here and just started to undergo the change late last night. Jasper is preparing for a newborn. Edward won't leave her side. She has been very quiet during the change but Carlisle said it's because of the morphine he gave her to help her through it."

There was a long silence. I was still trying to wrap my head around all this. I was happy for him. Finally I spoke to break the silence.

"Well, tell Edward congratulations and tell Elsa I would like to meet her when she gets the thirst under control. But I've got to go now or I'll be late meeting Daniel."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up quickly. Feeling tears pooling together behind my eyes.

This was stupid I should be happy for him. I'm not even In love with him. So why am I crying over this?

Wiping my tears away, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door to meet Daniel.

I saw Daniel at the coffee shop and was shocked when I was greeted with a smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey I was starting to think you weren't going to show I already grabbed you a coffee I hope you don't mind. I think it is still warm. Or I hope it is." He laughed.

"It's perfect," I said as I smiled up at him. Breathing in the scent of fresh coffee.

We sat there for a second neither one speaking. An uncomfortable silence started to form and the air around us seemed thicker. I suppose we started thinking of the fact that we were married right now. Having enough of the silence I broke it asking Daniel if he knew where the court house was.

"It's not too far. Ten minutes or so." He said straightening up in his chair.

"Look Bella I'm really sorry I got you into this. I know I was the one to suggest we get married and I'm really sorry. But I was wondering once we are annulled if you wanted to go on a proper date with me? I do really like you and that's not going to change."

"I would really like that." I said smiling while feeling a traitorous blush sweeping over my face.

"Well then may I escort you to the court house ma'am?" he said bowing while holding a hand out towards me.

"Yes you may kind sir." I giggled before taking his hand in my own.

We threw our coffee cups in the trash on our way out and made our way to the course house. We decided since the weather was so nice we would just walk. As we were walking we laughed over shared stories and he grabbed my hand weaving our fingers together. It felt nice to have someone. We walked into the court house putting our belongings in a bin to be inspected and walked through the metal detectors. After we were inspected we headed toward the office of civil disputes. ((I've never had a annulment so I don't know where they would actually go))

We had to fill out a form and we're told we had to wait for a judge to approve the annulment.

So we waited and player thumb war and silly things to pass the time.

Finally we were called back to meet the judge in his chambers.

"Good afternoon. I'm Judge Stratford. I see you want to file for an annulment. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Daniel and I replied in unison.

"The form you filled out says you were just married yesterday. Is that correct?"

"yes." We replied.

He looked at Daniel and I and asked if either of us had an interest in the same sex. Daniel being offended said no and told the judge to my horror all about how we did it multiple times last night.

"So the marriage was consummated? Why are you filing for an annulment then? Based off what you just told me you have no grounds to file for an annulment." The Judge said throwing his pen down on his desk and sitting back in his chair.

This was not good.

"Judge Stratford, we had gotten a little drunk last night and got married at 'Just a dash of frosting'. We woke up this morning married and we just want to continue on with our lives." Daniel said.

Nodding my head I added. "Please may we have an annulment?" I asked trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Just a dash of frosting.' I hate that place." He sneered at us. "The bottom line is you were both irresponsible. You are both minors drinking illegally. So I'm left no choice. You look like good kids but you must pay for your poor choices. You must remain married for 3 years until both of you are 21. During those 3 years of marriage you both will live together and attend a couples therapy session twice a month until the therapist states you don't need it. If one of you is caught cheating I will grant the divorce but the cheater will serve 24 hours of jail time for underage drinking, pay a three thousand dollar ticket for MPA (Minor Possession of Alcohol) and 300 hours of community service. As well as an 8 course on Alcohol and Drug Awarness."

"We live on campus sir we can't live together." Daniel sputtered out.

"You go to school at University of Texas correct?"

We nodded our heads slowly. Scared.

"My wife happens to be head of the school board. I'll be sure to get you both a room together." The Judge stated simply.

Our mouths were hanging open as Judge Stratford smirked at us. "That is all good day," he glanced down and added "Mr. And Mrs. Whitlock."

We walked out of the Court House dumbfounded and confused by the turn of events.

Passing an ice cream joint I stopped and asked him if he minded if we could stop for some.

"No, ice cream sounds good to me too."

Walking into the Ice cream joint I walked up to order my favorite flavor Oreo.

Daniel ordered strawberry cheesecake.

We sat down and started eating our ice cream. About 3 bites in I looked at him and decided to have courage and come up with a plan.

"Daniel I know this is not ideal but I would like to see where our relationship goes. Who knows by the end of three years we might not want the divorce."

He just stared at me. My courage was flying out the window.

"You know Daniel I'm sorry I will see you at the dorm." I said feeling hurt and rejected I started grabbing my things when I felt him grab my wrist.

"please don't leave. I'm the one that should be sorry. To be honest right now I just feel relief I'm happy you want to make this work. My parents got married young like us and they are still in love. All I've ever wanted was to have what they have and I feel like I could have that with you."

I felt goosebumps come up on my skin and I was starting to become relieved myself. Then he kissed me. It was slow and sweet and then it turned into more rougher more passionate. I felt like my body was on fire.

"Excuse me there are children present." We heard a woman's voice.

We broke apart to see the woman with a sour face and three young girls giggling at us.

Daniel and I were both sporting flushed cheeks as we went to gather our things and leave.

Once we were out the door of the ice cream shop we bust out laughing.

Feeling the cold air outside we huddled close together for warmth. Once we were on campus I saw the girl who was my roommate Abby storm over to us.

"Where have you been? I have called you multiple times. I had a feeling something had happened to you and I got scared so I called mom when you wouldn't call me back. Mom said if I didn't see you by tonight to call her back and now it is night time so I was fixing to call her." She huffed.

And then she looked at me and back to Daniel again. "Why are you and Bella holding hands? What don't I know?"

"Bella, this is Abby my twin sister. Abby this is Bella my wife."

"WIFE?!" Abby shouted. Every one on the lawn turned their heads towards us.

"Calm down and I will tell you everything." Daniel told her while leading her forward. He lead us into his room and then told Abby the whole story starting with the diner and ending with the Judge Stratford ' s verdict.

"Whoa…So I guess that makes you my sister-in-law?" She said as smiled at me before hugging me tightly.

"Oh man mom is going to grill you. Be happy you married Bella and not some floozy." Abby laughed. Thinking of his mom reminded me of my parents. I had no idea how they were going to take the news.

Telling my parents I got married…the thought made me sick. I looked over at Daniel and he didn't look any better. My phone started ringing again. I saw Alice's name flash across my screen. I told them I had to take the call and I'd be back soon.

"Hey Alice."

"Not Alice darlin'." I heard Jaspers Texan accent through the speaker.

"I take you heard I married into the family." I laughed.

"Alice told me. Ugh.. Emmett wait a second and then ill let you talk to her. Fine. Alright. I'll tell her. Emmett says hello by the way."

I laughed at their banter. "Fighting over me are you?" I asked.

"We know it's no competition you went off and found a replica of me, you like me so much." Jasper drawled cheekily.

"Ugh.. how long until that joke gets old? Besides you guys aren't identical or anything."

"Bella, Bella, Bella.. who knew you were so hot for me." Jasper said teasing me but I could Emmett's booming laugh in the background.

"laugh it up you guys. Does your wife know you're torturing me right now?" I smiled. Jasper opened up a lot more towards me once I moved to Florida. He was one of my best friends now. It made me miss the Cullen's a whole lot.

"She knows. She is sitting with Elsa right now while Edward hunts."

"Oh yes, how could I forget. So how do you like Elsa?"

"Bella, is this some kind of he's moved on, I need to bash who he likes because if that's the case I can't, Elsa is a lot like you from what I can tell. Keep in mind I've known her for a few hours before she started the change."

"I don't know Jasper I'm having mixed feelings right now. I still love Edward but now I've got these new feelings for Daniel and I don't know if my love for Edward is the type of love needed to make it in a relationship. I think I'll always love Edward because he was my first love. But I know our relationship was toxic at times. I don't know."

I heard rustling on the other line

And then a voice soft and smooth like velvet came at me through the speaker.

"I'm feeling the exact same way. I'll always love you because you were my first love." Edward told me.

"Although I'm some what horrified you took the phone from Jasper and heard everything, it actually does make me feel better. A closure of sorts. It may take some growth on my end to be completely accepting of someone new in your life but I want you to know I'm happy you found someone for you." I told Edward.

"Bella, if I have heard correctly it sounds like you have found someone too. Explore these feelings with Daniel and see where they lead you. I want you to be happy too."

I heard what sounded like someone screaming and then Jaspers voice sounded through the phone again.

"Hey Bella, it's me again I guess the morphine wore off because Elsa…" Jasper trailed off. "Anyway Edward says he's sorry but wanted to be with her to help in anyway."

"Oh of course I understand completely." And I did understand.

"Well Jasper I love you dude, but I've got to go Daniel is waiting for me."

I could hear Jasper and Emmett arguing in the background.

"See you hogged the phone now she has to go." I heard Emmett whine.

"Hey Emmett, look I love you bunches and I promise I will call you in a little while and we will talk. Okay?"

"Okay." Emmett huffed but agreed. I could just see him now, pouting.

"Talk to you soon brother bear give everyone my love including Elsa."

"I'll tell them. love you too belly bean."

The line went silent. I walked back into Daniel's dorm room only to find Daniel and Abby deep into a Mario kart cup tournament.

"Your such a cheater!" Abby yelled moving the controller around like it was a steering wheel.

"Move out of the way Peach! Ugh… you little slut." Abby sneered at the T.V.

"You're such a sore loser." Daniel said to Abby before getting smacked with a turtle shell.

"You're such a sore loser." Abby mimicked sarcastically.

I just sat there watching their interaction with amusement. Not having any siblings of my own it was nice to see how siblings acted toward one another. They bickered back and forth until they finished their last race. Abby grinned triumphantly as her character had won 1st place.

Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so bad I thought to myself.

Daniel and I graduated college together and decided to stay married after our three years were up.

When we were 25 we decided to have another wedding. We invited the Cullen's and I got to meet Elsa. She was awesome. Even as a newborn she had amazing control. She had a unique ability she could move things with her mind and had the power to block mental gifts as well such as Edward's mind reading ability or Jaspers emotion control.

Three days before my 26th birthday Daniel and I welcomed twins baby Grayson and baby Vanessa into the world. Rose and Esme came out the day of the birth and stayed with us for two weeks to help us settle in.

At age 28 we found out we were expecting another set of twins. Twin girls. Around 30 weeks we were informed that there was no heartbeat for one of the girls. Heartbroken we welcomed baby Angela and said good bye to baby Marie.

I was 30 when I received news that I had breast cancer. Its was thankfully caught in the early stages and removed promptly.

At age 32 we found out we were expecting a baby boy. Later that year we welcomed baby Nolan into the world.

When we turned 44 we saw our eldest children off to college at Texas university.

At age 52 we saw our youngest child off to college as well.

We were 53 when we welcomed our first grandchild into the world. Baby Maya.

I still sent the Cullen's pictures regularly over the years. Alice was still one of my best friends.

Slowly over time Daniel and I got older and older and then one day around age 87 we fell asleep cuddled together not waking in the morning.

 **the end...maybe.**


End file.
